


One Step Forward, One Step Back

by Chocobae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Freedom, M/M, Marines, Multi, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobae/pseuds/Chocobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracule D. Mari has dreams, many dreams. Some of them are her own, some of them she shares with others. Though with a questionable past, and fate intertwining her with many others. Could she possibly be able to care for someone when she's not completely honest with herself or know who she is? Or will this journey finally open up her life ten-fold?<br/>(Takes Place before the Two-Year time skip)<br/>(OC- Is mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

_There was once a great Pirate, his name was Gol D. Roger. He had conquered everything that existed in the world. His last words before his execution had inspire Pirates around the world._   
_“My treasure is yours for the taking. I’ve gathered everything in this world in one place. Now, you just have to go find it.”_   
_The world, with the words from Roger himself, entered the Great Pirate Era._

 

Here, in a small seaport, about a year ago, a Pirate ship landed.

The wind blew East ward, into a small village.

“Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?”

“Hmph!”

At the sea side village, down at the docks was the Pirate ship. A merry band of Pirates lived onboard, with a just as merry Captain. At the head of the ship, on top of the figure head, there stood a little boy from the village. Monkey D. Luffy, only seven years old with a rather determined look on his face. Though he wasn’t alone either. Climbing onto the ship was eight year old Dracule D. Mari, who was trying to get the younger boy to stop whatever he was doing.

“Luffy! Stop!” Mari huffed, crossing her arms once she was on the railing of the ship. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” Though it was clear that the raven haired boy wasn’t listening to her this time. “Shanks! Do something!”

Shanks, the Pirate’s crew Captain just wasn’t in the right mind set, though he never seemed to be. He always seemed to encourage Luffy forward with whatever plan the younger boy came up with. Which bothered Mari rather much since she took care of Luffy the most since growing up on this island, plus Gramps wasn’t always around to make sure they were being good kids.

“I’m not joking this time!!” Declared Luffy, holding up a knife, a hand on his hip. “I’ve had enough!! I’ll prove it for you all to see!!”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Shanks laughed, fixing the Straw Hat on his head. “Let’s see what you’re gonna do!”

“Shanks…” Mari said, a little sceptical. “He has a knife, aren’t you a bit worried?”

“He’s probably just going to cut his finger,” Shanks sad, patting Mari’s head with a wide grin.

Mari gave a sceptical look over to Shank’s First Mate; Benn. The man only gave her a shrug and a shake of his head. Of course nobody was going to at least change Shanks’ mind or Luffy’s, they only encouraged the two on more. Benn normally helped her with these things, but the man seemed interested in what the young boy was planning. Yet nobody expected Luffy do what he did next…

Stab himself rather close to the underside of his right eye. Mari screamed, ready to beat Shanks’ face in, though Benn held her back. It wasn’t the time to add to the injured.

“I-Idiot! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

This was the beginning of a rather long day for Mari. She could just feel it…

 

“Let’s drink up and celebrate!”

“To Luffy’s craziness and to our greatness!”

Everyone had ended up at the tavern together. Excited laughs and merry songs played throughout the place. Many yells were heard as these pirate partied, like they always did when they came into the tavern, which was something else. The tavern wasn’t this lively before they arrived, it was a fresh feeling to be hearing all the noises now. And as a person in the village, you wish the happy sounds would just stay. It brought back a happy atmosphere that many people missed. It brought out the better side in people as well. A happier side.

“Ga, ha, ha, ha, ha, drink! Drink!”

“Sake! Sake! Bring out more sake!”

“Idiot! That’s my meat!!”

“Shut up! It’s mine!”

“Yo, cut it out! To brawl while you’re drunk is so shameful!”

At the back of the tavern, sitting at the bar was Shanks, Mari and Luffy. Luckily Luffy managed to be patched up without too much blood lost, and not get blood on his white shirt as well. Mari was stress eating because of Luffy’s stunt, but her mood was improving thanks to the pirates’ laughter and music. Though she truly wanted to stay angry at Shanks and Luffy a bit longer, she really couldn’t though, the two always knew how to make her smile. She looked at the two that sat on her right, breaking into a small smile within seconds of seeing their smiling faces, though that quickly changed once again.

“Ah. It didn’t hurt one bit,” Luffy said, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. A true fool.

“Lair! Don’t do anything so stupid again!!” Shanks exclaimed, looking at Luffy angrily.

“Idiot! You didn’t bother to stop him!!” Mari yelled, sending a swift kick to Shank’s leg with strength.

“I’m not afraid of pain at all!! Next time bring me out to sea!!” Luffy exclaimed, arms high in the air. “I want to be a pirate too!”

“You can’t handle being a pirate!!” Shanks said, looking at Luffy like he said the greatest joke in the world. “Not being able to swim is a pirate’s greatest weakness!!”

“Your drinking is your greatest weakness…” Mari murmured, looking away from the two idiot next to her.

“What was that?” Shanks asked, pulling Mari into a head-lock, rubbing his knuckles variously across her head. Ignoring all cries of protest.

“As long as I stay onboard the ship, I’ll be fine!” Luffy pointed out, getting all up in Shanks’ face, causing the man to stop the torture on Mari’s head though kept the girl in a head-lock. “Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!!” Then Luffy makes a punching motion, holding out his fist. “I’ve rigorously trained before!! My punch is a strong as a pistol!!!”

“Pistol?” Shanks questioned, pulling another spoon from the bar to shove food into Mari’s mouth. “Wow… Really?” He did not sound impressed.

“WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?” Luffy screamed, rather upset with Shanks.

“The tone that says I have more chances of going with shanks than you,” Mari said, taking another spoon full of food off of Shank’ plate to eat.

“Mari is correct on that,” Shanks agreed, chuckling a little, patting Luffy’s head.

Shanks let Mari out of the head-lock, letting her sit up and taking another bite of food off his plate while Luffy mopped on the other side of Shanks.

“Luffy! You seem unhappy!” a pirate points out, as a line of them dances towards the three.

“Be happy to face anything!” Yassopp joined in, sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah! A pirate’s life is great!” Agreed Lucky Roo.

“The sea is so wide and deep. You can go any island and seek adventure!” another chanted.

“Nothing is greater than freedom!” the other threw in into the mess.

Luffy looked at them in such awe and amazement. He was seven years old, dreaming of something big and new. The vas ocean, the freedom it brings. Though to get freedom. You must go on a rather crazy adventure to just get it. Something that Luffy wanted. Though Mari liked the sounds of freedom and the sea, she wondered if she could truly leave the island when the time came. After all, there wasn’t much for her here anymore, it was more or less ripped from her hands. Though she wouldn’t mind waiting for Luffy to go out to the sea. It would be fun to go with him then at least she wouldn’t need Shanks to take her, she wouldn’t have to be a cabin-girl. It would only hold her back, and her uncle would not be pleased.

“Don’t give him these dumb ideas,” Shanks whined, spoon hand from his mouth while he looked lazily at his men.

“But it’s the truth, right?” Lucky Roo asked, looking at Yassopp with a suggestive look.

“Right!” Yassopp agreed, returning the suggestive look to Lucky Roo.

“Captain, why don’t you take them with s one time?” A crew member asked, looking at the group. “It’s not a big deal!”

“Yeah, I agree,” another said.

“Yeah!” Luffy even agreed, happy that Shanks could consider it now.

“Well,” Shanks said, not looking at anyone, which made Mari a bit uneasy. “Then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place.” Mari knew it, Shanks was going to crush hopes.

“We’ve said enough!” Lucky Roo and Yassopp said, sauntering off with another pirate. “Let’s drink!”

“What kind of friends are you!?” Luffy questioned the pirates walking away. Mari felt for Luffy.

“The most important thing is that you’re still too young,” Shanks stated, pointing at Luffy with his spoon. “Wait at least another ten years and I’ll reconsider taking you out to sea.”

“Darn it, Shanks! Let me tell you!!” Luffy exclaimed, sending his anger towards Shanks. “I’m not a kid anymore.

“Luffy, you’re seven years old, you’re still a kid,” Mari stated, poking her head out from around Shanks. “Don’t worry, you’ll grow.”

“So? And you’re not a kid?” Luffy asked, sending a look at Mari. “You’re only a year older than me!”

“I’m still older than you,” She shot back, sticking out her tongue to the younger male.

“No, you’re just as mature as me!” Luffy fired at her, sticking out his tongue as well. Both are being rather childish, Shanks found it cute, but he really couldn’t make-out with an eight year old girl. The worst part is, he’s close to her uncle and was close to her mother as well. Both would have Shanks’ head if he touched the girl in such a way.

“Don’t be mad.” Shanks said, drawing Luffy’s attention back to him so be didn’t act on his thoughts in the future. “Here, drink some juice.”

“Okay! Thanks!” Luffy said, growing happier with drink in hand, letting the orange liquid flow down his throat. Mari knew where this was leading with that look in Shanks’ eyes…

“You really are a kid! How funny!” Shanks cried out, beginning to laugh at the kid.

“What a dirty trick!” Luffy yelled, obviously upset again ab out being played.

Luffy walked away from Shanks and Mari clearly annoyed by the two for their consent teasing. Well, Shanks was teasing, Mari was more pointing out simple acts. Mari simply reached over stealing more of Shanks’ food from his plate. Of course Shanks didn’t kind, after all, he treated her like his baby sister. It had been a solid year since the incident, it made Mari wonder if that was why Shanks came here. After all, the man knew who she was by just looking at her. To this day, it stills amazes her how shanks knows where her little quirks originated from.

“Captain, you seem to be happy as always,” Makino said, coming in from the back, carrying a barrel of sake for he men.

“Yup,” Shanks agreed, smiling. “Making fun of him is my joy.”

Makino was the tavern owner. She was a young lady who takes care of Mari and Luffy mainly. She’s really nice, Mari wished she lived with Makino rather than a bunch of bandits. Though Gramps keeps saying it’s safer, Mari had grown tired of a curtain boy’s attitude, hence Mari’s time mainly spent in the village for the most of a year, making a few people bothered, but she didn’t care. She liked Luffy. She liked Makino. She liked Shanks. She liked the Mayor. And she liked Shanks’ crew. All those people beat out a snotty brat and bandits any day.

“Luffy, Mari, would you like something to eat?” Makino asked the two with a smile.

“Okay!” Luffy agreed, food always improving his mood. “Put it on my pirate tab.”

“I’ll steal from Dan tonight,” Mari said, giving Shanks back his almost empty plate. “Can you wait until tomorrow?”

“A tab? How will you pay that?” Shanks asked Luffy, not worrying about Mari, the girl had been stealing from her caretaker for a year now.

“Easy, when I become a pirate,” Luffy answered like I was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ll pay her with the treasure I find.”

“Ha, ha, ha!” Makino laughed, while fixing food up for Mari and Luffy. “I’ll be waiting.” Luffy laughed with her, happy that someone believed in him. Mari smiled, knowing Luffy would be a good pirate, as long as Gramps doesn’t get him to be a Marine first.

Food was place before the two kids. Luffy with some meat, bread and veggies as Mari was given a bowl of mixed fruit. They ate in silence for a few minutes, just focusing on eating. Mari was wondering if Shanks would let her stay on the ship that night. She didn’t have a good morning to begin with, only leaving her to hate everyone more on Mount Convo than she already did. Why hadn’t she ran away yet? Oh that’s right, snotty brat had dragged her back before she could step one foot off the trail. He really was pushing her limits, and rather beyond the edge too. How she hasn’t snapped is beyond her.

“Shanks,” Luffy said, to cat h the man’s attention. Catching Mari’s attention as well.

“What is it?” Shanks replied.

“How long are you gonna stay?” Luffy asked, trying to bite into some meat, though this question caused Mari to stop completely.

She never really thought about it before, but she knew deep down that one day Shanks would be leaving. Pirates don’t stay long after all, it was shocking they were here this long. Mari had grown emotionally attached to Shanks within that time, it really did pain her to think Shanks leaving one day soon. She wasn’t going to say anything, so she just stuffed her face with food and listened.

“Well… It’s been a bit more than a year since we began docking here,” Shanks began, thinking on it. “I say we’ll set sail a couple of more times then we’ll leave this town and head North.”

“A couple of times…” Luffy muttered, mouth full of food and in thought.

Makino looked at the two kids on either side of Shanks, a knowing smile falling on her face. Though Mari showed it, it was obvious since day one that she was going to be the one having the hardest time of saying good bye. Luffy, he didn’t show it, but he looked up to Shanks a lot, he was the father that Luffy never knew about. It was going to be interesting to see how the two would be once Shanks was gone. Maybe Mari will just live with Luffy, Makino knew how much Mari resented the idea when Garp brought it out seconds before dragging the poor girl back there when she just returned to the village. Mari seemed to hate everything until Shanks came into town, her mood improved and she was treating Luff the same again. Luffy even worried that the Marines had done something to her and was ready to fight his own Grandfather to save her. These lids became livelier than they were more than a year ago.

“I’ll learn how to swim by then,” Luffy declared, determined now.

“Alright!” Shanks agreed, smiling. “Good luck.”

“You’ll do great, you’re a fast learner,” Mari commented, not looking at Luffy so she didn’t give him too much of an ego boost.

“Thanks!” Luffy said, grinning at Mari. “You have to start carrying your katana around than,”

“You think I’m ready?” Mari asked, looking to Luffy with a worried look.

“Yeah!” Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve seen you practice with the wooden one, you’re completely ready!”

With that little encouragement, Mari grinned back at Luffy, believing that she was ready. “Okay! I’ll bring Kaze no Sasayuki with me tomorrow and start practicing.” She said, fist pumping the air. “I’m going to master Reitoryu! Then I’ll move onto Nitoryu!”

Luffy gave Mari a confused look when she had rambled off about that, not understanding a single word that came from her mouth. Mari rubbed her neck, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe I can explain myself better,” she said, taking a deep breath before jumping into it. “Now, from what my uncle taught me, that every sword has a name with a mean, and a sword also has a gender. The swordsman must always respect the sword or the sword and wielder cannot work together. My sword’s name is Kaze no Sasayuki, he was given to me by my uncle. Kaze no Sasayuki means ‘Whispering Wind’, a powerful name for my katana since it’s lighter than most, but is strong like the wind.” Mari took a minute to see if she needed to explain again in simpler terms for Luffy, but he seemed to have understood most of it. So, Mari continued one. “There are sword styles that equal up to how many swords a swordsman uses. My uncle uses Reitoryu since he only uses one sword. Though everyone starts off with Reitoryu when just beginning. Very few move one to use more swords. I want to master Nitoryu since two swords seem to be more my style than one. Until then, I gotta keep my other hand ready to wield the sword when Reitoryu is mastered.”

Shanks was about to say something when the tavern’s door was kicked clear off the hinges. Everyone looked to the entrance, and only seeing shadows first because of the sudden lightening of the room. Mari dropped her fork out of a sudden burst of fear that popped her happy bubble rather harshly.

“Excuse me!!” a deep voice said loudly into the room, making Mari squirm in her seat. “Hehe… So, this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I’ve seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me.”

Silence hung over everyone. It was really hard to read the atmosphere even. Not knowing was something Mari didn’t sit well with. Each foot step was heard from that man who just spoke. Mari had turned around quickly to stare at what was behind the bar, she didn’t want to cause any troubles for the man. She didn’t want a fight. Though above all, she now sat on the other side of the man who just walked in. It was obvious they were bandits that stayed on nothing but the land all their lives. Just Mari wanted them to leave.

“We are bandits,” the man stated simply, looking at Makino. He reminded Mari of a mob boss that she heard rumors of them. “We’re not here to cause trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake.”

“I’m so sorry,” Makino apologize, looking kind though she was nervous. “But we are all out of sake.”

“Oh?” the man asked, eyeing all the pirates in the room. “That’s strange, then what are they drinking? Water?”

“Its sake,” Makino answered, Mari silently cheering for strong Makino, who is amazing. “But that’s all we have.”

‘Makino, you go girl!’ Mari mentally cheered, with song and dance, and many failed ways of not sharing her thoughts outside her brain. Even if it meant possibly getting smacked, she knew it could become a lot worst.

“I’m sorry,” Shanks apologized, looking at the bandit. “Looks like we’ve finished al the sake here, sorry about that.” Then Shanks held up an unopen bottle to the man. “Here, if you don’t mind, take the last bottle.”

Silence hung over them all. Mari was beginning to tremble when finally the bandit took action. Using his fist to break the bottle in Shanks hand, the sake all over Shanks. Mari fell from her chair, luckily her back landed on the one next to her. There was a gasp from Makino. Laughter from the other bandits. Silence from the pirates. A surprised noise from Luffy. And Mari letting out a scared cry for help, she was trembling horribly with the bandit so close.

“Just who do you think I am?” the man asked Shanks, who seemed dazed. “Don’t take me lightly. One bottle is not enough!”

“Oh, no- Now the floor is all wait.” Shanks whined, looking at the floor.

“See this?” the man asked Shanks, holding up a wanted poster for himself. “My head is worth eight million Beli. I’m one of the prime fugitives here. And I’ve killed fifty-six before, you cocky bastard.” Mari knew who it was, it was Higuma. She had stolen from him a while back, for Dadan’s sake, almost leading for her knowledge to get them out there alive without leaving anything important behind. “Now that you know who I am, don’t mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don’t mingle very well.”

Didn’t Higuma have that right, Shanks and his crew weren’t the only ones who’ve docked at this island, and Mari has seen plenty of fights between mountain bandits and pirates. The outcome usually resulted with the bandits chopping pirates to pieces. Yet, Mari had a feeling that Shanks’ crew wasn’t like those other pirate crews.

Shanks began to pick up the broken glass of the bottle that Higuma broke. Mari was about to help but Shanks waved her off. “Sorry, about that, Makino,” Shanks apologized, still picking up the glass. “Do you have a mop?”

“Ah… It’s alright,” Makino said, snapping back from shock. “I’ll clean it up!”

Mari was about to get up to grab the mop for Shanks when a blade of a sword barely missed her head. The sound of dishes breaking, wood being cut into, Mari let out a scream out of fear. Shanks was now covered in drink and food, while Mari sat there trembling in fear. She’s been close to blades of any time of her life, but none of them had the blood lust aura of an innocent like the sword that Higuma processed. How could a sword feel such murderous intents? Sure, her uncle told her swords had spirits in them from the creator which the master of the sword can taint or keep as good as it was the day it finally could be used for peace; if they were created for such things after all. But a master can clean the spirit of its evil sometimes, though it is a hard road to follow by doing such a thing.

“Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning,” Higuma said, looking down at Shanks. “Now you can enjoy doing it more.”

Higuma turned, yet his eyes landed on Mari, causing the little girl to coward under his gaze. She knew that look in his eyes, she knew that he caught onto who she was. He’s seen her around Dadan enough times to clue in. A slow smile began to form on his face, a plan appearing in his mind, and she was a key item to his plan. Higuma tried to grab at Mari, but Shanks beat Higuma to it. Mari saw a blur of colors before her eyes focus on the wood of the bar. She could feel the wetness of Shanks’ clothes soaking into her clothes while he held her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she heard footsteps that moved away from them.

“Later,” Higuma said, which sounded like he was by the door. “You bunch of chickens…”

Silence hung in the air, Mari took a seat next to Shanks, staring at the door to the tavern with wonder. Just that entire aura around Higuma was scary. Though it didn’t shake her to her bones. Mari felt like she could simply cut him in half with a flick of her wrist if she had her katana. She looked to Makino who was dabbing Mari’s face with a cool wet wash cloth in a way to sooth Mari from the recent events.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Makino asked Shanks, worried about him as well. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Shanks replied, letting his hat fall more on his face. “Phew!!”

An eruption of laughter came from all the pirates in the room, startling Mari a bit. It was so silent, now she could only hear the laughter of the pirates. She didn’t understand what was so funny all of a sudden to cause them to laugh. Mari quickly looked over herself to see if her shirt had pulled up again to reveal her ‘boy’ torso. But her shirt was perfectly in place, so she was back to square one.

“Ahhh, hahaha!” Lucky Roo laughed. “Our Captain looked so silly!”

“He fixed you up good, Captain!” Another crew mate laughed.

Shanks was funny? But he was serious the entire time. And quiet too.

“Haa, haa, haa, haa, haa, ha!!” Shanks laughed, Mari was about to ask why everyone was laughing until a voice broke through. Yet much more upset than Mari.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Luffy demanded, causing everyone to looking at the little boy stomping over to Shanks and Mari. “That was disgraceful! Why didn’t you fight him?! So what if they have more people?! Who laughs after getting picked on? You’re not a man, and not a pirate either!”

Silence fell over the tavern, all attention on Luffy. Shanks even went silent for a few minutes. Though Luffy’s comment about laughing after being picked on, she knew the negative outcomes of a lot of those encounters. She knew how one person could beat up an entire crew of pirates, walk back covered in their blood, but others as well.

“Look, I know how you feel,” Shanks said, smiling softly at Luffy, “But it’s just a bottle of sake. There’s nothing to get worked up about.” Though Luffy kept an angry face on Shanks, he seemed more annoyed, turned on his heel and began to walk away from Shanks. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t go, Luffy…” Shanks reached out for Luffy’s arm before he got too far.

“I don’t want to see you again, coward!!” Luffy stated angrily at Shanks, and continued walking away. Though his arm stretching wasn’t normal.”

“GAH! Luffy!?” Mari exclaimed just in time with everyone’s freaked out reaction at the boys arm stretching like that.

“His arm… It’s stretching…!” Shanks began to freak, just staring at Luffy like the rest of them. “That’s…!”

Mari rushed over to Luffy, beginning to look over him to see if any of the bones had been broken. Even with his arm stretched, nothing could explain this thing at all. Though it seems Lucky Roo might have found the answer…

“It’s gone!!” Lucky Roo yelled, looking into a small chest, following into a mix ‘Whaat?!’ by the others. “The Gomu Gomu no Mi we took from the enemy isn’t here!!!”

Lucky Roo spun around quickly, shoving a drawing pad into the faces of Mari and Luffy, pointing at it like it was a life or death matter. Though the drawing made it rather clear. Luffy began to sweat, that’s when Mari brought him into a choke hold to see what was true.

“Luffy, did you eat this…?” Lucky Roo asked, sweat out of being nervous just as much.

“…Well, yeah, isn’t that desert?” Luffy asked, looking at the drawing, which Mari noted that it was obviously drawn by Yassopp. “It tasted pretty bad though…”

As Shanks took a hold of Luffy’s face, Mari let Luffy out of the choke hold and dropped her face into her hands. The idiot, he had to do the stupidest thing in the world, when Gramps finds out, he doing to start crying. And Mari is really going to have to watch Luffy a lot more carefully near the water. Why?! This day has just gotten worst, and her life more stressful.

“That’s the Gomu Gomu no Mi! It’s one of the fruits of the devil and one of the rarest treasures of the sea!” Shanks yelled in Luffy’s face, though his face showed anger, it was clear that the pirate captain was worried. “Whoever eats it will turn into rubber and will never be able to swim!!”

“WHAT!?” Luffy exclaimed, his mouth dropping.

“You’re kidding right?!” At least he was being hopeful.

“You idiot!” Shanks and Mari exclaimed together while Mari delivered a swift kick to Luffy’s head.

And that was only the beginning of what was to come for Mari and Luffy…

 

Mari and Luffy made their way to the fish shop that was close to the docks. The shop keeper always had fresh fish, every paid Mari and Luffy to bring in fish. Though lately, Mari had been keeping Luffy away from the ocean, not wishing for the boy to make a habit to fall into the water. Though everyone in the village found it cool, Mari found it as a burden. Not only that, the Mayor was also on her case about making sure Luffy didn’t become a pirate, though he wasn’t swell with Luffy becoming a Marine either. Who would want to be a Marine? Sure the pay was good. Then there was the people who wished to be Word Nobles, something that her mother hated. Though she never knew why, but it was something Mari carried on from her mother.

Though at the tavern with Makino and Luffy, she could focus on the troubles that affected her here and now.

“They’ve been gone for a while now.” Makino said, cleaning a glass while she looks at the two kids that sat before her. “Do you feel lonely?”

“Nope,” Luffy answered before Mari could. “I haven’t forgave them for the bandit’s incident yet! I over-estimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate. What a disappointment.”

“Really? I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave.” Makino said, smiling at Luffy.

“That’s because you don’t understand,” Luffy countered, sounding like he had an answer all ready for this. “There are times when a man should fight back!!”

“Oh?” Makino let out before softly laughing. “I guess I don’t know anything then.”

“That’s right, you don’t” Luffy replied, earning him a hit on the head.

“Makino is right, it’s pretty brave to laugh it off,” Mari stated, then playing with a butter knife she had grabbed from over the counter. “But only one can laugh it off for so long. Or they can have a negative reaction from the beginning. What Shanks probably just kept a lot of trouble from here.”

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked, looking at Mari with a questioning look. “Shanks took the coward way out!”

“He did not!” Mari countered, stabbing the butter knife into the wood of the bar. “If Shanks started a fight, Marines would be here in seconds! We would never get to see Shanks again! The Marines would take over, before our quiet little village changes into a town, then soon enough World Nobles like the Tenryubito, well come and start making people into slaves!”

Makino patted her hand to calm the small girl down that had a death drip on the butter knife. Luffy feel silent, seeming to take the information n that was just given to him. Mari was about to make a light comment before someone had walked into the tavern.

“Excuse me.” Someone said, causing the three to look at the door, though both Mari’s and Luffy’s head feel to the side a little with a soft ‘Ah’.

The mountain bandits were back. Higuma right in the front. “We’re back again,” Higuma said, looking around the empty tavern. “Well, looks like the pirates aren’t here today. It sure is quiet.”

The bandits came in, seating themselves around the tavern. It still didn’t look that full to Mari, it seemed like Higuma had thinned put his group or that with them all spread out as such, and they truly were a small group. Though when Higuma sat down, Makino seemed to have frozen in place.

“What are you waiting for?!” Higuma asked harshly, looking at Makino. “Were customers!! Bring use some sake!!”

Makino dropped her rag before rushing to the back to bring a barrel up front for the bandits. As the bandits began to chat among themselves, and things began to be said, and it kind of lead to others things.

“Luffy, no-!” Mari said, reaching out the stop Luffy from moving, though it was too late…

 

“Let me go!” Mari screamed, thrashing for freedom from the hold of the two bandits while Higuma had Luffy in his grasp.

“What an interesting body,” a bandit said, looking at Luffy.

A wooden practice sword, now laid broken upon the ground. Luffy had stood up for Shanks and his crew when Higuma began to speak horrible things about them. It angered Luffy to a point, which lead the boy to act upon it. Mari attempted to stop Luffy, though she was too late. Higuma had thrown Luffy from the bar, his men following him out. Makino rushed out to stop them, though Higuma wouldn’t stop them, though Higuma wouldn’t listen. As a bandit was about to hit Makino, Mari had blocked it, just it resulted with her practice sword breaking and her being taken in the hold of the two bandits, that would take turns at punching her in the gut if she got to frisky.

“Yup, seems like kicking and punching won’t do any harm to it,” another bandit threw out there.

“Leave us alone!” Mari cried out again, beginning to kick out in front of her. Her punishment was two fist to the gut before being thrown on the ground.

“Damn it!!” Luffy screamed, trying to get from Higuma’s hold. “Apologize to me right now!!”

“Oh, a rubber boy, huh?” Higuma said, dodging Luffy’s punch. “Who would’ve thought such a thing exists in this world!?”

Higuma simply thrown Luffy to the ground, though his body landed a few feet behind Mari’s pain stricken body. Higuma and his men began to walk towards Luffy slowly while Mari began to crawl.

“Damn it!!” Luffy said, sitting up, glaring at Higuma. “You’ll sorry for this!”

“A different type of human,” Higuma stated, looking over Luffy closely. “If I sell him to a circus… I can sure get a lot of money.”

Mari reached out, taking a tight hold of Higuma’s pant leg, glaring up at the bastard. “You. Stay. Away. From. HIM.” Mari growled out, her grip only tightening on his pant leg until he ripped it from her grasped. Higuma kicked her in the face before sending another rough hit to the diaphragm, which left her gasping for air and coughing up a little blood.

This was enough time for Luffy to take a hold of a stick before the body went charging at Higuma. “Don’t you dare hurt Mari,” Luffy screamed, ready to take a swing when he was close enough. “Now, apologize, bastard!”

Luffy never did get a chance to take a hit at Higuma like he hoped, though Higuma smashed Luffy’s face into the ground with his foot, keeping him there. “We were just having a good time drinking and talking,” Higuma said, yet it was obvious that he was enjoying the reaction he was getting from the two kids. “Did we say something that pissed you off?”

“Yes, you did!!” Luffy cried out, trying to get out from under Higuma’s foot. “Apologize right now!! Dammit!!”

“Leave… Luffy… ALONE!” Mari choked out, trying to stand up, only to be knocked back down. “Bastards…”

“MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT!!” Luffy yelled, growing angrier and angrier each second. “YOU DAMN BANDITS!!”

Mari felt a foot press against her back, holding her down in place. She tried to move, but her muscles around her diaphragm was bruised, shooting pain throughout her chest and abdomen.

“Let the children go!!” Came a loud voice. Mari looked over and saw the Mayor. “Please!!”

Makino stood behind the Mayor, looking worryingly at the two on the ground, both of them in a rough shape. The Mayor dropped to his knees, bowing his head to the ground. “I don’t know what Luffy and Mari did, and I don’t want to argue with you,” He begged, trying to by all means to save the two. “But I’m willing to pay!! So please let the children go!!”

“Mayor,” Luffy and Mari said in unison, looking at him with shock.

“As one would expect, it’s the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation,” Higuma said, chuckling a lot. It was such a dangerous sound too. “But it’s too late!! You can’t save these little brats now, because he really makes me angry when a weakling like him insults me. It makes me so angry!!”

“It’s your fault!!” Luffy yelled at Higuma. “You wild baboon!!”

“Fine, I’m not gonna sell you, but your little friend will make a perfect sell in Sabaody!” Higuma said, pulling out his sword, grinning eerily down at Luffy. “I’m just gonna kill you instead.”

“Let me go!!” Mari screamed, trying to move closer to save Luffy.

“Luffy! Mari!” Makino cried out, looking more panicked than before.

“Pl…Please!!” The Mayor pleading, looking like he was on the edge of a heart attack. “Let them go.”

Silence hung over all of them, as all chances seemed to have been lost, their last hope risen.

“I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port… So, this is why…” a voice came from behind Makino and the Mayor. Luffy’s eyes widened, as Mari froze in her place. “Hey, you guys were the bandits from the other day.”

“Captain!” Makino said, quiet shocked that Shanks appeared pretty much out of nowhere.

“Luffy! What’s wrong?” Shanks asked, looking to Luffy with a smile. “Isn’t your punch as strong as a pistol?”

“Shut UP!” Luffy yelled, obviously red in the face. Now wasn’t the time for Shanks’ teasing, especially when his head is about to be chopped off.

“Pirate… Why are you still here?” Higuma asked Shanks. “Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?”

“I suggest you leave right now,” Shanks said, making his way towards the bandits.

“If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward,” Higuma warned, watching Shanks closely.

Shanks continued to walk closer. The bandit that held Mari down, kicked her closer to Luffy. Mari kept a close look at Shanks, wanting to know what he would do to save them.

“Didn’t you hear!?” a bandit asked, coming up to Shanks, pointing a gun at him at point-blank range. “Do you want to get shot? HAHAHAHA!”

All the bandits laughed, though Shanks turned is head to look at the man that held a gun to his head. “Well, since you pulled out your gun, I guess we’ll have to fight.” Shanks said, so casually too.

“Huh!?” the bandit breathed out, taken back. “What did you say!?”

“I said,” Shanks said, pointing to the gun. “Don’t use a gun to make threats.”

Milliseconds after those words left Shanks’ mouth, Lucky Roo had appeared and already pulled the trigger of his own gun, killing the bandit. Loud gasps could be heard all around the two kids, as they stared in awe at what happened. That had to be the most amazing thing they have ever done since Luffy and Mari have met them. They were so cool…

“N-Now you’ve done it bastard!” a bandit yelled at them, becoming nervous.

“Damn it, that was dirty!!’ another bandit called out, trying to hide up how scared they were becoming.

“Dirty?” Yassopp questioned, clearly not understanding how they were dirty.

“Don’t make us laugh,” Benn said, completely unamused by their antics. “Do you think we’re saints or something?”

“The people standing in front of you are Pirates.” Shanks stated, smirking at them.

“…Shut up!! This is none of your business!” yet another bandit yelled at Shanks.

“Listen well bandits… You can whip food or sake at me or even spit on me. I can laugh it off… But!” Shanks said, looking down for a second, before looking back up at the bandits with a rather serious look that Mari has never seen before. “I don’t care what reasons you have, I won’t forgive anyone who messes with my friends!!”

“Shanks…” Luffy said, Mari had reached out and taken hold of his hand. She knew now that they would be saved.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha!” Higuma laughed, like Shanks was pathetic. “Wouldn’t forgive me?!” then he pointed at them, like he was accepting a challenge that he knew he would win. “You, a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day want to challenge us?! We will destroy you!!”

A bunch of bandits went running towards Shanks and them, Mari had managed to sit up on her knees and wrap an arm around her to get a better view of what was about to happen before her, something amazing she hoped… And she was right.

As soon as the first bandit got close enough to Benn, he had pulled his cigarette from his mouth and jabbed it into the bandit’s eye causing the man to fall, the other bandits seemed to only to become more angered, but it wasn’t like Benn couldn’t handle it. He fixed his hold on his rifle, making sure both hands were on the barrel of the rifle before swinging it, knocking the rest of the bandits flat on their asses. Benn fixed his hold on the rife, pointing it at Higuma. His finger on the trigger while lighting another cigarette.

“Don’t over estimate yourselves, bandits!” Benn stated, looking Higuma dead in the eyes. “If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of Marines to back you up.”

“…Wow…”

“Amazing…”

The few people that witness what Benn and all of them did, they could see the panic that had set into Higuma’s face when he finally realized that he really messed up.

“…Ah!!” Higuma said, his eyes darting everywhere, but could never look at Shanks. “Wait a minute… These little brats messed with us first!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Shanks said, his voice sounding as serious as ever. “After all, there’s a reward on your head.”

“…..” Higuma was speechless, and he was scared, until he fell to his last resort. Quickly pulling out a small round object, and throwing it to the ground in the same motion. Mari at the last second realized it was a smoke bomb, only to be too late to do anything else. Luffy and Mari were scooped up and kidnapped, getting further and further away from their last hopes of staying alive.

While Shanks became his true self…

An over-protective mother.

 

At the docks, Higuma thrown Luffy into a small row boat, winding the poor boy so he could soon make quick work of tying poor Mari to the dock. She kept fighting back, but not long because of her injuries, and the water was seriously cold.

“Well, hopefully someone saves you,” Higuma said, chuckling. “Too bad you can’t call for help. You’ll be too busy trying to keep yourself from drowning!”

“BAST-GAH!” Mari screamed, only to be cut off by a wave of water going into her face causing her to choke on the salty water. Higuma laughed, kicking off the dock, sailing away with Luffy as hostage.

Was this really the end? Was this how Mari was truly meant to die? By the very sea she grew up knowing so deeply about? Hm, at least this was a better way of going out rather than being murdered. Too bad for Luffy, he had dreams and big plans. What about the snotty brat with Dadan? He was going to blow a cap when he finds out. Same with uncle and Gramps. Mari had so many things to do herself as well, she wanted to see the world. Maybe even find love in a while new setting. She wanted the future that her parents gave their lives for. That she fought for. With everything Mari had, she continued to call for help. She ignored the burning of her throat from the ocean water. She was going to keep fighting.

The sound of footsteps on the dock only made he scream louder, only for her to see Benn and Yassopp there to save her. Once on the dock again, she saw Shanks carrying Luffy, who clung to Shanks like a baby. Mari had a confused look on her face, before it dawned upon her that Shanks lost an arm today for not just Luffy’s life, but for both kid’s to have a future.

Mari ran to Shanks, heavy sets of tears running down her face. The first set of tears she had in a long time.

Yet things became a lot clearer for Luffy and Mari…

 

_The reason why Shanks never took Luffy or Mari with him is that the sea is an unpredictable place. It’s not something that humans can control. But that day, the two of them understood how great Shanks really is. And Luffy hopes to be just like him in the future._

 

“You’re really leaving this time?” Luffy and Mari asked, looking at Shanks with wide eyes, finding it hard to believe.

“Yup,” Shanks answered, looking down at the two, before also checking the crew. “We’ve stayed her long enough. It’s about time we move on.” Shanks looked at the two again. “Are you upset?”

Mari looked to Luffy, who was looking at her as well. Luffy communicated with his eyes for Mari to go first. She have him a tiny nod before looking back to Shanks.

“I know I’ll miss you,” Mari said, crossing her arm across her chest. “But I know the next time I see you, I’ll be using Nitoryu.. Plus a ship really isn’t a place to train right now.”

“Awe,” Shanks cooed, patting Mari’s head, though Luffy cut in.

“Yea… But,” Luffy said, Shanks attention now on him. “I won’t force you to take me along anymore. We’ll become pirates ourselves.”

“Heh, I wouldn’t take you even if you begged me.” Shanks said, then pointed between the kids. “You don’t have what it takes to become pirates anyways!”

Luffy’s face changed from cheerful and happy to angry and determined in seconds, as Mari’s hand had already unsheathed her katana. The two of them weren’t impressed by Shanks’ remark towards them.

“Yes, I do!” Luffy cried out, hands as fist by his side. “One day, I’ll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours!!” The entire crew’s attention was placed on the three, making all the work stop for them to listen. “And then I’ll find the World’s biggest treasure!! AND BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!!”

“Oh…” Shanks exclaimed, sounding very interested. “So you want to be bigger than us, huh?” Shanks became silent for a few minutes, before black appeared in front of Mari’s and Luffy’s faces. Mari’s shoulders became heavier, and Shanks’ voice was hear. “Well then…” A straw hat was place upon Luffy’s head. “This hat… that cloak… they are my gifts to the both of you...”

Shanks stood straight up, getting at good look at the kids, and saw true greatness in them already. “This is my favorite hat, you know…” Shanks told them, a smile resting on his face. “That cloak is something I’ve had for a long time.” Shanks turned around and began to walk away. “When you both become great pirates in the future, return those items to me.”

 

_And the youths’ journey began ten years later…_

-10 Years Later-

“They finally left, Mayor” Makino said, looking out to the ocean with a bunch of the town’s people. “We’re going to miss them.”

“They’ll ruin this town’s reputation!” the Mayor complained, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

“I never thought they would be so serious about it,” the fish shop keeper said, shaking his head with a smile.

Out at sea, not far from the island, birds flew overhead in a perfect sky. A single boat floated on the water, two bodies occupying it with clear thoughts in their heads.

“Ah…” a teenage male breathed, rowing the boat. “The weather sure is nice today.”

“I couldn’t agree better myself,” a female agreed with a calm voice. “We couldn’t have picked a better day!”

Though it was calm now, it was soon disturbed by the Sea King that had taken Shanks’ arm all those years ago. The two people on the boat stood up, grinning at the monster before them. Seventeen year old, Monkey D. Luffy fixed the straw hat on his head. “I’ve been waiting for you, Sea King!” He exclaimed, looking ready. “This is your unlucky day. I’ll show you what I’ve learned in the past ten years!” Luffy looked to his sister with a grin. “Mari, wanna take him down?”

Eighteen year old, Dracule D. Mari fixed her two katana’s around her waist, smiling back at Luffy. “You go for it, I’ll make sure you don’t drown.” She said, sending a sharp look at the Sea King. “Plus, I don’t have any connection to this Sea King anyways.”

Luffy looked back to the Sea King, readying his fist. “Gomu Gomu…” he began to mutter when the Sea King came charging towards them. “PISTOL!” A rubber fist went flying past Mari’s face, nailing the monster in the face, sending it straight back into the ocean. “How’d that taste? Stupid fish!”

“Good one, Luffy,” Mari said, patting his shoulder. “It’s gotten stronger for sure.”

“Hehe!” Luffy chuckled before looking out to the sea. “We’ll need to find some friends first.” Mari sat back down in the boat while Luffy began to list things off. “I hope to find at least ten more people, and then make a flag.”

“Well, once we have a decent crew,” Mari said, looking up at the sky. “We have to make a flag, we can’t run around nameless. Also, we’ll need a bigger boat.”

Luffy’s grin only grew across his face. “Alright, let’s go!” Luffy said, then took a deep breath, raising his hands in the air. “I’LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!” This left Mari with a small giggle. Some people never change…

 

_Without any friends, they set sail on a little boat…_   
_A long journey has begun!_


	2. A Young Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait~

"On a nice day like this," Luffy said, leaning back against a barrel with a happy expression on his face. "Who would've thought we'd get into such a disaster?"   
  
Mari lifted her head to Luffy with a deadly glare set upon her eyes. Out next to the boat was a whirlpool and there was no one around them. They only set out hours ago, and this was their fate? She told him they should have learned some kind of navigational skills, but no, he didn't listen, he never listens!  
  
Her attention fell to the ever quickening doom they were about to fall into before two hands grabbed her and shoved her into a barrel with all the important things. "Luffy, what are you doing?" Mari asked, watching the rubber boy climb in with her and closing the top of the barrel behind him. "Wait... Don't tell me you think this will save us?"   
  
"Hehe," Luffy laughed right before the two of them began to be tossed around. What was surprising was the barrel actually withstood the damage. As always, Luffy has the luck of the devil. Maybe it had to do with the Devil Fruit he ate, but this kid kept managing to cheat death. Though his ways sometimes-scratch that, it always ended with bruises, there was no way to cheat injury. But Luffy always seemed to be able to sleep  in any situation as well, like right now.   
  
Mari let out a groan, just hoping that they don't actually die out here, especially with the feeling of something important was going to happen. But at least if Luffy was sleep, no random fights would start, and they would at least be able to get to another island-GAH!  
  
...Or maybe they were now by the rough moving of the barrel. Obviously, it was a bit of a rocky shore, but they at least were not spinning on the open ocean. The thought made Mari sick again. She was reaching over to awake Luffy when voices were heard and she held her breath. It was definitely other pirates by the way they talked, and easily lifted the barrel from where it was to a smoother path. Though what caught Mari's attention was the voice of a nervous boy, who seemed to be pushing the barrel.   
  
From what Mari could pick up from the time they moved to where they stopped in the wine cellar, they were found by Alvida's crew and the nervous boy was Coby. The only huge mistake she was taking her eyes off of Luffy for five seconds.   
  
For being in a barrel, Luffy skyrocketed out of the barrel, breaking the lid in the process. He was fully energized now and obviously just brought us to another huge problem. Mari just sat there questioning her life choices 'till this point.   
  
"AHHHHH!!"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"   
  
"What a nice nap that was!" Luffy cheered, clearly not looking around his surroundings. "Looks like we're saved. I thought we were gonna die too! HAHA!"   
  
' _He's so optimistic..._ ' Mari thought to herself, smiling a bit. ' _But at least he made someone into a better person..._ '  
  
Silence hung over everyone, clearly, nobody knew how to react in a situation like this. Mari thought that maybe if she stayed quiet for a bit longer, she could get Luffy to grab the boy and all three of them could run, find a small boat and sail to the next island. After all, Alvida doesn't sound like a nice woman at the moment. Plus, not all pirate crew's are welcoming...  
  
"Who are you?" Luffy asked, whoever was with them. He was foolish...  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Voices replied, clearly not impressed by Luffy. No one ever was...  
  
"Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel?!" one of the voices questioned, seeming closer, but that also brought more trouble.   
  
"STOP SLACKING OFF!!" a rather angry voice yelled, and Mari had to guess that was probably Alvida.   
  
A mace came from nowhere, bring down the entire wine cellar and sending Luffy and Mari flying through the air. Once again, Mari had to hold on tight, praying she didn't throw up over everything. Though the landing wasn't smooth either, Mari banged her head on the side of the barrel pretty hard, adding to her headache.   
  
"Um... Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" came a timid voice, the same nervous boy from before. "You got knocked pretty far."   
  
"I'm fine, just a little surprised," Luffy  said, still pretty cheerful. Mari though shoved Luffy from the barrel for her to get out as well. "I'm Luffy. What is this place?"   
  
Mari reached into the barrel, grabbing the backpack and her katana's, pulling them out. Coby seemed to be amazed by both of them, that he was speechless. Mari tied her katana's back to her waist before looking to Coby with a questioning look. "What? Are you waiting for me to introduce myself?" She asked, putting the bag on her shoulder. "I'm Mari, now please tell us where we are."   
  
"This is the breeding ground of the 'Iron Mace' Alvida," the pinkette boy replied, smiling a little. "I'm the cabin boy, my name is Cody."   
  
Luffy went straight for it when it came to talking. "Do you have a small boat?" Luffy asked Coby, still too optimistic for Mari. "Ours got caught in a whirlpool."   
  
"Any normal person would've died..." Coby stated, staring at us. "But if it's a small boat you need, I-I have one... just..."   
  
  
Coby had taken them to the boat he was talking about, there was a heavy silence over the three when the boat was seen. Mari didn't want to be rude, after all, it seemed like the kid had put a lot of work into building it. Yet, Mari still couldn't come up with a decent answer or a way to reject the offer of the boat nicely to Coby either.   
  
"What's this? A coffin?" Luffy straight up asked, looking at the obviously leaky boat.   
  
"That's a boat I built secretly for two years," Coby said, proud of himself.   
  
"Spent two years?" Luffy questioned, still staring at the boat. "You... Don't want it anymore?"   
  
"Yeah..." Coby confirmed, breaking Mari's heart a little. "I don't want it anymore. I was going to run away in it, but I don't have the guts to do it... Guess I'm going to be a caretaker all my life, even if I have something else to do."   
  
"Then just leave," Luffy said, bluntly, like it was no big deal.   
  
"NO... No, I can't!" Coby exclaimed, becoming rather sweaty. "Whenever Alvida crosses my mind, the thought of her finding out chills my bones to ice," The poor boy was shaking, looking like a nervous wreck. Mari felt bad that the poor kid had no backbone. Apparently he had a habit of nervous rambling as well. "That day... I was fishing, yet I accidently walked onto that ship. For the last two years, I've been a caretaker to stay alive."   
  
It was horrible to hear such a story, thought Luffy seemed to have no sympathy. "You're pretty stupid and useless," He pointed out, sparing Coby's non-existent self-esteem. "And you seem kinda wimpy too... I don't like you." Mari had a hand over her mouth, not even sure how she could even go about this. It was Luffy, he understood nothing, due to lack of schooling. Poor Coby was sadly laughing at Luffy's words like they were the truth."   
  
"Luffy, Mari, why are both of you sailing?" Coby asked, wanting to turn the topic away from him.   
  
"I want to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy confidently said, proud of his dream.   
  
Mari didn't even get a chance to have a word before Coby started going off like crazy. This was the Great Pirate Era, of course, anyone would know about it. Mari walked off away from the two males, completely at a lost with Coby's fast speech. She had been shoved in a barrel for too long, and her mind was like mush from all the floating done earlier. Though when Coby mentioned about wanting to be a Marine, she smiled at the thought of Grams. He, so badly, wanted Luffy and Mari to be Marines, but they already had their minds made up before that idea could be implanted in their heads. At least Coby could fill their places.   
  
"...And then I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!" Coby said, being rather passionate about it.   
  
Though it was enough time for Mari to move, her katana unsheathed, blocking a mace from crushing Coby's skull in. The woman in front of them now was fat, with a little too much make-up. Enough to make Mari cringe and have a strong sense that this was Alvida.   
  
"Did you think you could escape me?!" Questioned Alvida, as her mace crushed Coby's boat.   
  
Coby was shaking in his shoes at the sight of Alvida, even with all her goons behind her, Mari actually found it a bit pathetic since nothing seemed threatening about them. The only uncomfortable thing about it was Alvida's sizing her and Luffy up.   
  
"Is this who you hired to capture me?" Alvida asked Coby, keeping an eye on Luffy and Mari. "They don't seem to be either Roronoa Zoro." Though she only shrugged the two of like no big deal. "Anyways, before your painful murder, I'm going to ask you... What is the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?"   
  
Coby began to sweat nervously, stuttering out is an obvious lie just to live a few seconds longer. Mari was about to say something rude, yet Luffy beat her to it. "Who's this fat, rude woman?"   
  
Alivda and the crew flew into a fight of rage or serious worry, even Coby had Luffy by the shoulders at this point. Mari hid her laugh, not being able to agree more with Luffy. Alvida has too much of an ego, to begin with.   
  
"Luffy, repeat after me!" Coby screamed into Luffy's face like he could save his life this way. "In all the seas, this lady is the most-" Though something in Coby changed like his backbone finally grew in. "The... THE FATTEST, RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!"   
  
Silence hung in the air for a few rare seconds, before Luffy's and Mari's laughs rang through the silence like a blade. A shadow loomed over the three moments later, and Alvida's angered voice rang through their ears. Luffy had already gotten in front of Mari and Cody, Mari made Coby take a few steps back with her since she knew it wouldn't be wise to be too close to Luffy.   
  
"B-But Luffy-" Coby became to blabber, only to be cut off by Mari's hand being raised.   
  
She looked over her shoulder at the pinkette, grinning at him. "Trust me, Alvida can't do nothing to Luffy, I grew up with him," Mari reassured Coby, just in time while Alvida's mace came crashing g down onto Luffy's skull. Everyone was silent at the sight of Luffy still standing.   
  
"That's not going to work against me," Luffy said, grinning as his hat covered his eyes. "Only because I'm made of rubber."   
  
Shocked gasps came from all around them, obviously not understanding that Luffy was a Devil Fruit user. Such an idiot group. Luffy's arm extended behind him, getting ready to send Alvida a good one. Coby was grinning at the back of Mari's shirt, nervous and excited for what he was about to witness. Luffy's fist shot forward, knocking right into Alvida's jaw, sending her a few feet, probably would be more if the bitch wasn't so big.  
  
"What was that?" Coby asked, looking at Mari for answers.  
  
"Luffy's move, Gomu Gomu no Pistol," she replied before her attention was on the crew. "I suggest you get a boat ready for Coby. He's going to be a Marine, stop him, and you'll be seeing what I can do."   
  
The pirates nodded, scurrying off. Mari smirked, proud that she was at least scary in some way. The sniffles from behind Mari indicated that Coby was crying out of joy, Luffy was laughing ahead of them. Sure, this journey so far had one tiny accident in it so far, but to Mari, it was one huge step forward.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi?!" Coby exclaimed, looking between the two. "But, Luffy, if you're looking for the 'One Piece', that means you have to get to the 'Grand Line', right?" 

"Yep!" Luffy confirmed, grinning from ear to ear. 

"But that place is known as the Pirates' Graveyard," Coby stated, completely freaked out. 

"Yeah, we know, but we're getting a strong crew before that," Mari explained, leaning against the side. 

"And one of them is being held captive at the place we're taking you," Luffy said, pointing at Coby from the front. 

"Roronoa Zoro?" Coby questioned, then looks to Mari. "Does he mean Roronoa Zoro?" 

Mari nodded, shrugging her shoulders soon after. "Most likely, Alvida's men were talking about him after all." 

"I'll ask him if he's a good guy," Luffy thrown in, causing Coby to flip out about Luffy dreaming and how this Roronoa Zoro was a 'monster'.

Mari laughed, her eyes opening to the sky. She had a feeling that this Zoro man was going to be a very wise choice to their crew. Her attention went back to Coby, smiling at him. 

"I highly doubt that he's a monster," Mari said, resting her head against one of her katana's she held. 

Coby nodded his head, more likely determined that Zoro was a 'Monster'. "He's a 'Pirate Hunter', he's a scary person. According to rumors, he's a bloodthirsty hound, he wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives. A monster in a form of a man."

"I bet it's because he's lost," Mari said, shaking her head. "The money has to be for him to eat." 

"So, drop the idea," Coby said, grinning, but Luffy shrugged. 

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Luffy pointed out, grinning at Coby. "It all depends on if he's a good person." 

Coby facepalms, amazed by Luffy's stupidity. "He's arrested because he's bad!" 

Mari looks her eyes once more. "My bet is on that he's lost due to a horrible sense of direction that he possesses."


	3. Chapter Three- Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting Zoro in here... and finally updating as well ^-^" I suck at keeping things together. So, I apologize!

Getting off that small boat was a blessing, Mari stretched her legs and her arms. It was going to be a blessing when they finally found a bigger ship, it was going to be cramped once Zoro joined them, three grown humans on such a tiny boat... Cuddling with Luffy meant death and cuddling with a complete stranger weren't weird enough, but there weren't too many options.   
  
"Mari, we're getting food, you wanna come?" Luffy asked, looking at her.   
  
The girl shook her head, she wasn't really hungry at the moment. "Nah, I'm going to scout around the Marine Base, I'll meet up with you later," Mari said, leaving the two boys be. Maybe she can have a chat with this Zoro before Luffy.   
  
She had arrived quicker than she thought, and at a rather interesting time as well. The sounds of a fist connecting with skin or at least a person's body. Peeking over the wall, two Marines were punching at a man tied to a post as another male, who was looking rather snobby, definitely using all this power as the son of a Marine. She rolled her eyes, rather annoyed by the boy's ego.   
  
The beating continued for a few more minutes, until blondie-sparkle spat on the man before him, leaving with the two other Marines. She waited a perfect amount of time before pulling herself onto the wall to take in the man's full condition.   
  
"Egotistical brat," Mari said, shaking her head, gaining the man's attention. "Just because his daddy is Marine, doesn't mean he has to be a full-blown sex toy,"   
  
The man groaned, clearly annoyed, while in pain. "Well, look at what we go here?" He asked, of course, full of sarcastic undertones. "A girl who has an ego as well. If you hate him so much, kill him."   
  
"Now, now, I came here for you," Mari stated, leaning forward. "Got a problem with that?"   
  
"A huge one, get out of here, girl, this isn't a place for a brat like you," He said, glaring at Mari, clearly growing more annoyed.  
  
Mari rolled her eyes, swiftly unsheathing a katana and pointing it at him. "I'm not a brat, I'm a swordswoman," She stated, her face growing serious. "I honestly could slice your head off like butter. Now, tell me this, why are you tied up here?"   
  
"Heh..." Zoro breathed out, before looking to Mari. "He's pissed off I killed his wolf to save a little girl, made a deal to stay here for a month. No food and my katana were confiscated."  
  
"And you're lost," Mari said, sheathing her katana. Another Swordsman, that's good.   
  
"I'm not lost!" Hey yelled at her, just confirming her suspicions more. "Anyways, what's your name since your obviously know mine."   
  
"Mari," She said, keeping it as that.   
  
"No last name?" Zoro questioned, earning a shake of the head from Mari.  
  
"It's better that you didn't know," She said, smiling softly.   
  
Zoro smiled back, his guard slipping just for her. Though the loud voice of 'hey, you!' caused Mari to fall off the wall hearing a surprise sound from Zoro. Mari quickly got back on the wall and glared at Luffy. "Could you join a conversation like a normal person?" Mari questioned the rubber boy.   
  
"Luffy, are you sure that this is even a good idea?" Coby questioned, trying to keep himself hidden Zoro. "If you free him he could make a mess of the town and kill us!"   
  
"He can't kill us," Luffy stated, grinning as well. "I'm strong too..."   
  
Coby started to sweat nervously, mostly because the poor boy couldn't handle how hopeless Luffy really was. For Mari, she could only sigh, she was at a lost for words, thought she tenses at the sound of a ladder resting against the wall. Coby and Mari watched as a little girl climbed up, just to jump into the yard.   
  
'This must be the girl that Zoro saved,' Mari thought to herself, watching the girl hold out rice balls to Zoro.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro questioned the girl, and Mari saw the look in his eyes. He was worried about her. "Do you want to die or something...? Get lost!" Mari bit her lip, knowing what Zoro was doing. There were some serious rules with helping a fugitive who was being held captive. Some even punishable by death if broken.   
  
"Uhm... I made some rice balls for you!" the girl gladly presented, holding them out more to Zoro. "You haven't eaten for a long time right?"   
  
"I'm not hungry!!' Zoro yelled, trying to scare the girl at this point. "GO AWAY!"   
  
"But..." the girl weakly said, growing nervous now.   
  
"I DON'T WANT IT! LEAVE ME!" Zoro bellowed, even causing Mari to flinch a little. "I'll kill you if you don't go!"  
  
"Roronoa Zoro!" came a voice, causing Mari to duck down a little. "Don't pick on the little kids. Or else I'll have to report to my father about it." It was the Marine's son with his two guards again, causing Mari to become panic, the girl...!  
  
"TCH..." Zoro sounded, he was obviously too late with trying to save the girl from the fate that will fall onto her. "If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son..."   
  
"Bastard?" the boy questioned, pretending to try and hear better. "My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!"   
  
Mari rolled her eyes, so annoyed. 'Oh, daddy is a Lieutenant? My Gramps is Vice-Admiral Garp the Hero. Plus my Uncle is the World's Greatest Swordsman, special now?' Mari thought to watch the boy's actions, glaring at him. The little girl was lucky she wasn't an adult, or she would have gotten the death penalty.   
  
"Oi, throw this brat out!" the Marine's son ordered a Marine, taking the man by surprise, only to anger the boy. "I'M TELLING YOU TO THROW HER OUTTA HERE! ARE YOU TRYING TO DISOBEY?! I'M TELLING MY FATHER!"   
  
The Marine frantically nodded his head before going to the girl, and roughly throwing her. Mari used the wall, launching herself, catching the girl, breaking her fall so she wouldn't be hurt. She laid there, letting the girl cry in her arms I broke Mari's heart to see Marins be assholes, and it enrages her.   
  
"You still haven't left yet?" Zoro's voice was heard. Mari let Coby take care of the girl, as she peeked over the wall. "Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Luffy questioned, now in front of Zoro. "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."   
  
"Pirate?" Zoro questioned, before laughing. "Heh... so, you just gave up on life and became a crook, huh?"   
  
Luffy looked at Zoro dead in the eyes, becoming serious. "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate." Luffy explained, causing Mari to smile.   
  
Zoro smirked at Luffy, causing Mari to raise an eyebrow. "Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you?" Zoro asked, seeing right through Luffy, thought the rubber boy laugh.   
  
"I haven't made up my mind yet," Luffy told him, fixing his straw hat. "Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."   
  
"A bad guy, huh...?" Zoro pondered at the rumor. He looked up at Luffy, smirking at him. "I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of," Mari noted the look in his eyes, he had spirit. And she liked it. "I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month... That bastard kid promised to let me go afterward," Mari smirked at his next words, truly ready to believe his words. "I'm gonna do everything I can do to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"   
  
"Yeah, but Zoro, they're beating you up," Mari pointed out, jumping down from the wall. "You might last a half a month at most. Starvation isn't what will kill you, lack of water and infection will."   
  
Luffy had shoved his hands into his pockets, and Mari wrapped her arms around her chest. Zoro just rolled his eyes at her words. "And there's the difference between us," Zoro stated, clearly not caring. "Now, go off and find someone else."   
  
Luffy shrugged and began to walk away from both Zoro and Mari, who decided that she wanted to stay longer and talk to Zoro.   
  
"Hold on!" Zoro called out to Luffy, causing the boy to stop, Zoro's eyes drifted towards the muddy ice ball. "Can you give that to me?"   
  
Luffy came back, picking up the ruined rice call, looking at Zoro questioningly. "Are you sure you want to eat this?" Luffy asked then glance down at the must in his hand. "I guess when you're hungry, you'll eat anything..."   
  
"Just shut up, and put it in my mouth," Zoro ordered, rather annoyed. Luffy shrugged, pulling all the rice ball into Zoro's mouth.   
  
Mari watches Zoro begin to eat it, causing her to smile. Sure, the man is tough, but he had a big heart and he was caring. Yet, she felt really bad for him due to all the faces he was making while chewing. "Zoro, I really hope you don't get sick later..." Mari said, watching the guy swallow the food.   
  
Zoro kept his head down, causing Mari to become worried. "Tell the girl," Zoro began to speak after a moment of silence. "The rice balls tasted very good, thank you very much."   
  
Luffy smiled, beginning to laugh. Mari let out a sigh, patting Zoro's arm. This man really was one of a kind. Then Luffy began leaving waving to the two. "I'll be back!" he called to them, then pointed to Mari. "You stay here."   
  
Mari gave Luffy a thumbs up until the boy disappeared. She turned around and began to look at the ropes. The knots were simple to undone, after all, she learned how to do Marine rope tying. One useful skill she learned from Gramps. Maybe the only one really. "These are simple enough to get out of," Mari said, looking to Zoro. "The sooner you get out of these, the better."   
  
"I told you already, I'm staying," Zoro reminded her, only for Mari to hit him in the head.   
  
"And die before you become the World's Greatest Swordsman?" she asked, only earning wide eyes from Zoro. "Yeah, I know you're a Swordsman. I can see it, plus you use katana's too by seeing the calluses on your hands."   
  
"I guess you aren't no rookie then," Zoro said, smirking, laughing to himself. "You sure come off as one."   
  
This time, Mari laughed. "I know, but it's from learning how to throw your opponent off," she pointed out. "Plus, I've been raised to use a sword, it's a family thing."   
  
Zoro nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "I think I began when I could grip things," he shared, looking like he was thinking about it.   
  
"Okay, now I have a question," Mari said, reaching behind Zoro's head to touch his hair. "Are you naturally green haired?"   
  
Zoro rolled his eyes out of annoyance, he most likely gets asked that question a lot, but he might as well have fun with it this one time. "Pull down my pants and you'll find your answer," he teased, smirking at her cockily.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know our friendship was at that level so quickly," Mari teased right back, smirking flirtatiously. "But I have at least two rules, but me sake first, and also be a virgin."   
  
"Never would have guessed you were a virgin either," he replied, then chuckled. "But then again, your chest is bound."   
  
"Not to mention, barely a B-cup," she added, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
Zoro raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And you're how old?"  
  
Mari smiled, leaning in close. "Eighteen, meaning your either nineteen or twenty,"   
  
Zoro let out an impressed 'hmm' under his breath. "I'm nineteen, aren't you a smart one," he said, looking rather impressed by her, maybe even more so than before.   
  
"If I have to say, yeah, I am," Mari confirmed, yet shrugged it off as well. 'Yet, I'm really not... It's more a big sister complex,"   
  
Zoro seemed interested before his eyes moved passed Mari, and his original scaled returned. "You're back again?" Zoro questioned, causing Mari to whip around, katana's ready, only to see Luffy had returned. "I told you, have no interest to be a pirate."   
  
Luffy walked straight up to Zoro, with a grin on his face. "I'm Luffy," He introduced himself, and it left Mari speechless. "If I loosen up the ropes, then you;re gonna join me, okay?"   
  
Both Zoro and Mari rolled their eyes. Zoro was out of annoyance. Mari was more out of wonder. "I already told you no," Zoro stated, just done with Luffy's bullshit. "I have things I need to do, besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."   
  
"What the difference?" Luffy questioned, clearly not seeing Zoro's view. "Nearly everyone thinks your a bad guy."   
  
"I don't care about what they think of me," Zoro said, his voice growing deeper with how serious he became. "I haven't done a single thing that I've regretted in the past and it'll still be the same for the future."   
  
"I don't care!" Luffy stated, crossing his arms over his chest, not caring for Zoro's rejection. "You are going to join me!!"   
  
"Don't decide for yourself!" Both Zoro and Mari yelled at him, clearly annoyed.  
  
Luffy looked at both of them, then changed the topic. "I heard you use a katana."   
  
'I was JUST talking about this with him,' Mari though, biting her lip to keep her from saying anything mean. Luckily Zoro decided to indulge the rubber boy.   
  
"Um... If I'm not tied up, then I can use one," Zoro replied, not sure how that was important.  
  
"Where is the katana?" Luffy asked, a plan already within his mind.   
  
"Most likely that Marine's son has them, it's probably on the base," Mari said, eying the stupid looking thing from where they were.   
  
"it's something I treasure most, other than my life..." Zoro said, looking seriously at Luffy.   
  
Before long, Luffy broke into a grin and pointed at Zoro. "Alright! I'm going to get your katana back," he said, causing both Mari's and Zoro's eyes to widen. "Under one condition, you have to join my crew."   
  
"That's dirty!" Zoro called out, not realizing how sneaky Luffy really was, causing Mari to laugh softly.   
  
Luffy began running off before the two of them could stop him. Mari sight, knowing Luffy wants her to stay her. "He's seriously sneaking into the base?" Zoro questioned, watching him go. "What a fool..."   
  
"He could have just said he was a Vice-Admiral's grandson," Mari said, shaking her head at the fact that Luffy rather does things the hard way. "Even then, it wouldn't be a lie."   
  
"Huh?" Zoro asked, looking at her confused.  
  
"Gramps is a Vice-Admiral, and Luffy's biological Grandfather," Mari explained, looking to Zoro with an exhausted look. "I'll explain later when we aren't in the execution yard at a Marine Base."   
  
A sound of footsteps came rushing towards them, causing Mari to look over her shoulder to Coby running towards them. "If you're looking for Luffy, Coby... He's already at the base," Mari said, using a hand to lazily point  towards it.   
  
"Ah, he's too hot-headed!" Coby said, rushing to Zoro's arm, and begging to untie him. Mari looks to Zoro, going to the other and begins to help.   
  
"He gets that from Gramps..." Mari said, sticking out her tongue while she works at the knot.   
  
"If you get caught, you'll be killed on the spot!" Zoro stated, looking at the two. Mari stomped on Zoro's foot, earning a groan, and a deadly glare as well.   
  
"I'm going to become a real Marine!" Coby announces, a new tone in his voice. "Just like how Luffy will fight his way to becoming Pirate King!" Mari stopped what she was doing to smile at Coby. this boy was really going to fill her's and Luffy's spot within the Marines.   
  
Zoro though couldn't believe his ears, also getting payback by stomping on her foot, earning him a swift slap to the head. "Pirate King? That is a joke?" Zoro questioned, starting to firmly believe that Luffy was looney.   
  
"Nah, he's been serious about this for ten years," Mari confirmed, laughing.   
  
Though, she didn't expect Coby to throw her into Zoro when bullet flies past them into Coby's body. Mari looked behind her horrified, as Zoro used a leg behind her to support her as he glared up a the roof-top off the Marine Base.   
  
"He's only shot in the shoulder," Zoro said, glancing at Mari from the corner of his eyes. "Just hold onto me, you'll be safe..."   
  
Mari looked to Zoro, her eyes widened, only weakly nodded her, wrapping her arms around him, and resting herself against his body.


End file.
